la gracia de las orquideas brilla en el frio otoño
by perce-neige
Summary: Los recuerdos son lo mas bello que puede existir pero al mismo tiempo los más dolorosos. El joven cazador de cabellos plateados cree eso y aunque esa persona ya no se encuentre a su lado, tiene consigo la carta que este le dejo...


Era domingo por la mañana, hacia un día precioso aunque un poco frio por la temporada de otoño que hasta ahora comenzaba, un joven de cabellos plateados, piel blanca y unas preciosas orbes amatista que en ese momento se veían un tanto opacas por las tristeza y la soledad, caminaba por un largo sendero cubierto de naranjas y rojizas hojas que se habían logrado desprender de los arboles.

Iba vestido con una gabardina de algodón color beige con corte ligeramente entallado, la llevaba cerrada para que el frio de la temporada no entrara y le calara los huesos aunque eso a él ya no le importaba, una bufanda cubría su hermoso y lago cuello ocultando así un tatuaje con forma extraña, este había sido puesto hay para controlar su sed de sangre mas que de decoración, en las manos sostenía un bello ramo de orquídeas, a la persona que iba a visitar cada domingo sin falta le gustaban, eran sus favoritas, además su nombre significaba nueve orquídeas y uno de los tantos símbolos que representaba era la seducción, sensualidad y belleza suprema lo que concordaba muy bien con él.

Después de dar unos cuantos pasos más llego por fin al lugar en donde descansaba su amado, cambio las flores que ya estaban marchitas depositando así las nuevas que había traído, "hola Kaname, siento haberme tardado tanto pero conseguir las orquídeas no nada fácil siendo estas tan exóticas" comentaba con una sonrisa disculpándose por la hora a la que había llegado.

"sabes aun no puedo creer que haya pasado un año desde que te fuiste de mi lado, no sabes cuanto te echo de menos" decía esto permitiendo que unas cuantas lagrimas bajaran por su rostro, no podía evitarlo, saber que el amor de su vida ya no se encontraba junto a él era algo duro y para Zero era como si el mundo ya no tuviera significado, no tuviera luz, ya nada importaba todo carecía de sentido, para el no poder observarlo dormir junto él, sentir su calor, besar sus dulces labios, ver esos hermosos luceros camines al despertar era lo mas doloroso que había, su vida ya no estaba completa sin el.

"aun recuerdo el día en que todo comenzó como si fuera ayer, ¡Dios que no daría para que estuvieras a mi lado en este momento!" se lamentaba una y otra vez haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ocultar los sollozos que se empeñaban en salir; sentado en el pasto mirando la tumba de Kaname vagaba en sus recuerdos, en ese preciso instante que dio principio al sufrimiento de ambos y de toda gente allegada a ellos.

Esa fue la ultima noche de verano que pasaron juntos, era indescriptiblemente fría raro si se lo preguntaban "esta noche me voy ausentar, la asociación me dio una misión" comento despreocupado "¿en serio? ¿Y se puede saber quien es?" pregunto el moreno "la sangre pura Sara Shirabuki, al parecer sus ansias de poder la llevaron a la locura… hasta me atrevería decir que Shizuka era más cuerda que ella" al mencionar ese nombre una punzada de dolor recorrió su pecho, sabia que aunque pasaran muchos años el recuerdo de ese fatídico día nunca se borraría de su mente.

"¡¿Qué? No puede ser mejor te acompaño" declaro Kaname con los ojos abiertos y desconcertados, al pensarlo un rato asintió con la cabeza, saliendo así del dormitorio de la luna.

Muchas cosas cambiaron con la muerte de Rido, la escuela fue reconstruida, a los alumnos de la clase diurna les fue borrada la memoria a excepción de Wakaba Sayori la mejor amiga de Yuuki, al enterarse de toda la verdad decidió colaborar como una nueva guardiana, el consejo fue destruido por el mismo Kaname e Ichijou murió por la propia mano de su nieto, al no haber nadie que ocupara el puesto un nuevo consejo se formo de la mano del mismo Kaname y su fiel sequito, no quería crear una monarquía solo asegurarse de que la corrupción no volviera acechar, ante esto las casas nobles y en general el mundo vampírico estaba de acuerdo, solo una pequeña minoría se mostraba en contra como era de esperar tal cual recitaba ese dicho 'no puedes tener a todo el mundo contento'.

En cuanto a la Asociación de cazadores a Yagari se le dio el puesto de presidente era uno de los pocos que reunía las condiciones necesarias, bueno hay que aclarar que a Cross le habían ofrecido el puesto primero, pero este declino la oferta inmediatamente argumentando que tenia una misión que cumplir la cual era seguir dirigiendo la escuela para así promover la convivencia entre humanos, vampiros y cazadores.

La vida de Zero era la misma con unos pocos cambios, aun seguía siendo un cazador pero ya no era guardián lo habían transferido junto a Yuuki a la clase nocturna además de que había comenzado una relación amorosa con Kaname de eso hacia ya dos años si contaba bien.

Al llegar a la mansión Shirabuki se percataron de que todo estaba inusualmente callado, la principal razón que hizo a Kaname acompañar a Zero hasta ahí era por sus sospechas, como era posible que enviaran a Zero a matar a esa pequeña bruja sangre pura… si el era excepcionalmente fuerte de eso no le cabía duda y su voluntad era sumamente admirable eso fue precisamente lo que lo cautivo, pero aun así… los cazadores sabían que Zero era un vampiro y la influencia de un sangre pura sobre el, entonces ¿Por qué? Algo no cuadraba bien en ese asunto.

Entraron cuidadosamente sin hacer el menor ruido, subiendo las escaleras decidieron separarse para abarcar mas terreno, el sangre pura fue por la izquierda y el cazador por la derecha, ajustando bien a Bloody Rose abrió cada una de las puertas de las habitaciones que se le fueron presentado sin encontrar nada mas que cadáveres, al parecer la maldita se había estado divirtiendo, fue ahí cuando sintió en su cuello una aguda punzada de dolor, era su lazo con Kaname que le advertía que este se encontraba en peligro, sin perder tiempo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo siguiendo el aroma que dejo el moreno a su paso, percibiendo el olor de la sangre de Kaname en el aire.

Sus sentidos vampíricos y de cazador le dijeron que había dos sangre pura detrás de esa puerta, abriéndola de golpe se encontró con la escena mas desgarradora que pudiese haber visto, su precioso Kaname tirado en el suelo gritando y desangrándose por una hemorragia al parecer ocasionada por una bala y no una cualquiera, giro la cabeza viendo como la asquerosa reía descontrolada.

"lo logre, lo logre por fin este mundo me pertenece y sabes que es lo que mas disfruto que tu muerte no será rápida sino dolorosa y lenta muy lenta" reía una y otra vez "deberías sentirte privilegiado esa bala fue echa específicamente para… p-pero q-que…" no pudo seguir hablando porque una de las hermosas enredaderas plateadas que salían del cuerpo de Zero se incrusto en su corazón llenándola de veneno de cazador, volviéndose polvo al instante, la furia de Zero era incontrolable pero se disipo rápidamente al llegar junto al ahora inconsciente Kaname.

"k-Kaname d-despierta por favor a-abre tus ojos" gritaba una y otra vez, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía su cuerpo, lagrimas de angustia caían como cascadas de sus ojos "vamos hazlo por mi" le rogaba, el castaño poco a poco abrió los ojos hasta donde se lo permitieron contemplando la desecha figura de su peli plateado.

"t-te pondrás b-bien te lo a-aseguro, mejor salimos de aquí y buscamos ayuda" decía con voz temblorosa y entrecortada, el moreno entre sus brazos asintió débilmente sin decir nada, en el fondo sabia que no iba a salir muy bien de esta, algo andaba mal dentro de su cuerpo lo sabia, el efecto de la bala era poderoso sintiendo así un enorme dolor.

El peli plateado condujo el carro lo mas veloz que pudo hasta llegar a los dormitorios de la luna, el circulo de amigos mas íntimos del sangre pura llego rápidamente al oler la sangre de su líder en el aire "¡por Dios Zero, que fue lo que sucedió!" Grito sorprendido y alarmado Takuma "es mejor evitar las charlas innecesarias y llevarlo adentro mas tarde puede contarnos que fue lo que paso" corrigió el amante de este, todos sabían que Senri tenia razón lo mas importante ahora era Kaname.

Cross llego inmediatamente le avisaron entrando a la habitación de la pareja, en esta únicamente se encontraba Zero, Yuuki mantenía las puertas cerradas vigilando que ninguno de los de la clase nocturna atacara por el olor de la sangre de su hermano, sabia que esto le afectaba a todos inclusive a ella además de que si entraba solo seria un estorbo, mientras sacaban la bala del interior del castaño.

"vamos Kaname-kun no te rindas ya casi acabamos" animaba Cross mientras trabajaba, hacia un par de minutos que el castaño había dejado de gritar por consecuencia del dolor, el cazador mas joven sostenía la mano de su amante fuertemente mientras le transmitía por medio de su lazo calma.

Luego de unos momentos la bala estaba fuera y guardada para poder examinarla y encontrar una cura del hechizo que este contenía; el sangre pura dormía con el rostro empapado de sudor, el dolor lo consumía poco a poco, sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, sentía como la muerte se cernía sobre el.

"es mejor dejarlo descansar, el dolor que recorre su cuerpo lo agota lentamente, voy a hacer investigar esta cosa antes de que cause mas daños" le comento el director con una mirada seria que muy pocas veces mostraba "esa maldita dijo que la mando a hacer específicamente para él" susurro con rabia contemplando la figura durmiente.

Salieron de la habitación encontrándose con las miradas intrigadas de varios vampiros, Cross se fue inmediatamente, no había tiempo que perder, en cuanto a Zero este se limito a narrar lo sucedido para luego volver a entrar acostándose a al lado del castaño mientras los otros que deseaban verlo se quedaban de pie a excepción de Yuuki. La castaña acariciaba los largos mechones de de su hermano limpiándose de vez en cuando con su mano libre las lagrimas que salían.

"Se que suena tonto en este momento pero ¿como hicieron para que los poderes de Kaname-sama no se descontrolaran?" pregunto Rima un tanto intrigada, "simplemente antes de extraer la bala le dimos una infusión que inventaron los cazadores, bloquea tanto sus poderes como habilidades" contesto sin un atisbo de emoción en su voz "¿y no es peligroso?" esta vez fue Ruka "no" fue todo lo que respondió.

Era medio día cuando despertó súbitamente, giro su cabeza a su lado derecho encontrándose con el rostro del cazador este dormía pacíficamente sin que nada perturbara su sueño, a esta hora del día todos se encontraban descansando así que no era raro el silencio que gobernaba, ¿a que hora había caído dormido? No lo recordaba lo único que si sabia era que se sentía exhausto como si no hubiese dormido por varios días.

Contempló con detenimiento a Zero, grabando cada rasgo de este, levantando sus dedos con mucho esfuerzo porque los sentía dormidos, los coloco en los labios de Zero delineándolos suave y calmadamente. Zero abrió pesadamente sus orbes violetas observando que su contrario lo miraba fijamente para luego esbozar una diminuta sonrisa "¿descansaste bien Zero?" Cuestiono en un susurro "no tanto como tú pero si" contesto con tono suave. Al ser un humano transformado acostumbraba a despertar más temprano que los otros y la luz del sol no le afectaba como al resto especialmente a los vampiros sangre pura.

"¿tienes hambre?" pregunto estirando el cuerpo como un gato "no mucha la verdad, me harías el favor de alcanzarme unas pastillas y un vaso con agua" pidió mientras se acomodaba con algo de esfuerzo no solo los dedos sino todo el cuerpo lo tenia entumido y hasta ahora era que se percataba; Al poco rato llego el cazador con lo que le había pedido bebiendo despacio y lentamente pues la garganta le dolía terriblemente, no alcanzo a beber todo el vaso cuando vomito todo su contenido rompiendo el recipiente en el proceso.

"¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió? Tu siempre tomas esas pastillas sin dificultad" la cara de desconcierto y preocupación era evidente en el rostro del peli plateado mientras recogía los pedazos de lo que quedaban del vaso, a Kaname no le gustaba verlo así y mas si era el mismo quien lo provocaba "no lo se, de repente sentí ese liquido asqueroso" replico tosiendo un poco "si ya no puedes tomar esas pastas porque no te alimentas de mi" expreso acercando su cuello a la boca del otro, sin perder tiempo el castaño lamio la zona en donde clavaria sus colmillos mordiéndolo suavemente como era su costumbre, bebiendo unos pocos sorbos dejando la arteria rápidamente.

"¿ya estas lleno? No has bebido casi nada" objeto inquietado por el repentino cambio de apetito del castaño "tu sangre es deliciosa Zero de eso no te quepa la menor duda pero ya no tengo hambre solo siento sueño, los brazos me pesan y la cabeza me da vueltas" Kaname cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir mientras hablaba, Zero lo vio dormir acariciando su rostro y sus largos y sedosos cabellos castaños.

Así pasaron varios días, ocho para ser mas exactos, Kaien le había informado los resultados diciéndole que no había cura, el hechizo plasmado en la bala era potente y no existía la forma de contrarrestarlo, el cazador mas joven estaba devastado como era posible que la persona que más amaba en este mundo estuviese muriendo en estos momentos y él no podía hacer nada, el sentimiento de impotencia lo invadía, la culpa de no haber estado junto a Kaname lo acechaba.

El sangre pura desde ese día no pudo salir de su habitación, su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado débil para hacer movimiento alguno, tanto Zero como Yuuki eran quienes lo alimentaban, sus facciones se volvían más pálidas y perdía peso rápidamente, el dolor que recorría su cuerpo era tan insoportable que gritaba o inclusive lloraba, algo que destrozaba el corazón de Zero como el de sus amigos, ver al sangre pura sumido en esa agonía era desgarrador.

También tocaba destacar que le daban esa infusión con consentimientos del mismo Kaname si sus poderes llegaban a salirse de control podría acabar matándolos a todos y él no quería eso, los de la clase nocturna no volvieron a clases tampoco para ellos era mas importante velar por su líder que atender el estudio, gracias a ello las estudiantes del día estaban desilusionadas por no poder ver a sus ídolos, al peli plateado no podía importarle menos eso, que estúpidas niñas se quejasen por algo tan tonto, como las detestaba.

"como esta Kaname-Onii-sama, Zero" interrogo las castaña, su hermano cuando despertó lo hizo con una alta fiebre, apenas si podía estar consiente "algo mejor, la fiebre se ha estabilizado y casi ha bajado pero… aun así…" alzo su vista para fijarla en la joven sangre pura, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama resguardando el sueño del otro "avísame si algo ocurre voy a traer unas compresas frías para ponérselas" dijo para salir de la habitación.

El cazador giro un poco el cuerpo encontrándose con los ojos casi abiertos de Kaname "ya has despertado ¿necesitas que te traiga algo?" decía esto dulcemente a lo que Kaname solo logro sonreír un poco lo cual se desvaneció rápidamente "perdóname Zero" murmuro desviando la mirada "¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estas pidiendo perdón? "cuestiono alarmado algo en su interior se lo decía, el lazo que mantenía con Kaname le hacia sentir la tristeza del sangre pura.

"porque al parecer de esta noche no pasare" mantenía la vista clavada en otro punto de la habitación "q-que tonterías estas diciendo, claro q-que eso no sucederá, deja de bromear Kaname" decía el peli plateado forzándose para no gritar "lo que te digo es en serio mi cuerpo ya no aguanta mas, mis fuerzas me han abandonado estoy muy débil y la fiebre que tengo corrobora mis palabras" intentaba con todas sus fuerzas acallar los sollozos que luchaban por salir "no te rindas por favor no me puedes dejar…" el cazador fue interrumpido súbitamente por la voz del otro que portaba una triste sonrisa "me gustaría poder estar más tiempo y contemplar el rostro que pones al despertarte, sabias que esa cara de desubicado que pones es graciosa" su voz temblaba, parpadeando varias veces para que las lagrimas no salieran de su sitio.

"me gustaría volver a aquellos días en los que me tomabas con pasión como la primera vez que lo hicimos ¿recuerdas?" Zero ahora lo acunaba en sus brazos asintiendo a la pregunta "ese día era luna llena y se veía preciosa en el firmamento sus luz nos daba de lleno en la habitación, te veías sumamente hermoso así" respondió también con voz temblorosa mordiéndose el labio mientras las lagrimas corrían a lo largo de su rostro.

"tu sonrisa es la mas hermosa de todas, para mi es como un tesoro que muy pocas veces se puede ver Zero" el cazador ya no podía contener mas sus sollozos abrazando mas fuerte el cuerpo que mantenía acunado "y la seguirás viendo si te quedas conmigo Kaname, no soportaría una vida sin ti, me prometiste que estarías a mi lado toda la eternidad" le suplicaba provocando que las lagrimas del sangre pura que tan desesperadamente intentaba contener salieran a flote "Z-Zero perdóname por no poder quedarme a tu lado, te amo tanto" su cuerpo temblaba mientras decía aquello "yo también lo hago mi amor" decidió alzar el rostro de Kaname para poder observarlo , viendo así como las transparentes lagrimas cubrían su bello rostro "Zero en la mesa de noche… hay dos cartas… u-una de ellas es para ti… la otra dásela a Takuma para que la lea a todo el concejo…" sus manos se agarraban con la fuerza que le quedaba a la camisa de Zero este únicamente asintió.

"Zero podrías hacerme un ultimo favor" pregunto sonriendo "lo que sea" respondió rápidamente mirando las orbes Camín "¿podrías besarme por ultima vez?" sin contestar apoyo una de sus manos en su nuca atrayéndolo hacia él, posando sus labios en los del otro profundizándolo luego de un momento. Kaname con una de sus manos acarició la blanca y suave mejilla de su amante este coloco su mano libre sobre la otra entrelazando sus dedos, sus lagrimas se fundían entre si "te amo Kaname" fue lo que dijo al separase de él para luego abrazarlo mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño "yo también Zero…" fue lo ultimo que dijo casi en susurro cerrando sus ojos para nunca mas volverlos abrir.

El cazador sintió que el cuerpo del sangre pura había aflojado su agarre, sabia que todo había terminado, lo despego de si y mirándolo por ultima vez, sus ojos se hallaban cerrados y el rastro de lagrimas aun era visible, su corazón había dejado de latir su lazo se lo había dicho, el amor de su vida ya había partido otro lugar al que él aún no podía ir, el cuerpo que sostenía se desvaneció volviéndose polvo al instante dejando detrás aun Zero llorando desconsoladamente repitiendo el nombre de su amado una y otra vez.

Yuuki y los otros miembros abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con un destrozado cazador, sin la presencia de su líder de dormitorio, solo polvo. Las lágrimas y la tristeza se veían en el rostro de todos los presentes, el silencio gobernó la habitación ya que no había palabras para describir el sentimiento de vacio que había dejado la persona que dormía allí, y quien más lo sintió fue su amante.

Era un frio viernes de otoño, el cielo estaba nublado, parecía que acompañaba la pena y la tristeza de lo presentes del funeral y en especial el de cierto peli plateado que desde el día en que el vampiro de ojos Camín se marcho de su lado no había vuelto a sonreír y sus preciosos ojos perdieron el brillo que los caracterizaban, sostenía firmemente una caja en donde se encontraban los restos de su pareja, se acerco depositándolo en el suelo para luego ver como la tierra lo cubría todo. Yuuki no paro de llorar ni un solo instante Zero la reconfortaba con un abrazo permitiéndose así mismo dejar correr unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Si aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer…" dijo nuevamente cayendo en el silencio, recordarlo le dolía pero era lo ultimo que vio de él, hasta el final sus labios fueron igual de dulces.

"sabes aun conservo la carta que me dejaste, cuando me siento solo la vuelvo a leer y me reconforta, me hace sentir que tu todavía sigues a mi lado, sonriendo de la misma forma en que lo hacías" decía con tristeza secando las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban "te extraño tanto, Kaname… siempre te amare… mi amor" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abandonar el lugar en el que se descansaban los restos del sangre pura.

_Mi amado Zero gracias por todo lo vivido conmigo._

_Cada día en el que me levantaba y veía tú hermoso rostros era la alegría más grande que pudiera existir, tener la fortuna de despertar con la seguridad de que estabas justo ahí envolviéndome en tus cálidos brazos…_

_Se que aunque no este contigo en este momento, nos volveremos a encontrar y esta vez será eternamente, cuando ese día llegue yo mismo vendré por ti amor mío…_

_Cuida de Yuuki por mi, se que no te lo tengo que pedir porque durante todo este tiempo lo has hecho pero aun así es un favor especial ya que fue por ella que nos conocimos._

_Siempre estaré agradecido con la vida por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerte y permanecer a tu lado el tiempo que duro, a pesar de todo el dolor que atravesamos estuvimos juntos y eso es lo mas importante, me siento feliz de que una maravillosa persona como tú me haya elegido para acompañarte aunque fuera por poco tiempo, para mi será lo más valioso que existe._

_Te amo como no tienes idea siempre recuerda que tanto mi mente, alma y corazón serán tuyos y de nadie más Zero…_

_Una de las cosas que me hacían inmensamente feliz era recibir de ti las hermosas orquídeas que me obsequiabas ya fueran rojas, amarillas, rosadas, moradas o blancas siempre te decía que no me importaban su color solo la persona que me las regalo, pero tú obstinadamente repetías que encontrarías la más hermosa de todas y la cristalizarías para que durara por siempre, la verdad era gracioso verte decir aquello aunque debo admitir que lucias sumamente adorable con tus brillantes ojos llenos de determinación, algo que me gustaba de ti era que nunca te rendías y espero que nunca dejes de hacerlo._

_Aun recuerdo la expresión que pusiste cuando te dije algunos de los muchos significados que tienen las orquídeas: belleza, amor, pasión, dulzura, sentimientos sublimes, adoración por una persona que en este caso vendrías siendo tú Zero, me reí tanto ese día… dijiste que por lo que acababa de contar era como si me estuviera describiendo a mi mismo, ahora que lo pienso fue en ese preciso instante en que nació tu empeño por conseguir la flor perfecta._

_Solo me queda agradecerte una vez más por todo el amor y cariño que me diste, fue como la luz en el mar de oscuridad en el que me encontraba, a tu lado los miedos, la tristeza y la soledad desaparecieron..._

_Te amo Zero nunca lo vayas a olvidar y la promesa que acabo de hacerte…_

_Kaname._


End file.
